


cuddle sesh

by ren_sauce



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Jeremy Heere Has Self Esteem Issues, M/M, Mild Angst, Multi, Polyamory, Sharing a Bed, its gay fellas, just some soft bois snuggling together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 10:11:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15883944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ren_sauce/pseuds/ren_sauce
Summary: They weren’t really sure how it happened.They never really confirmed anything. Sure, Rich and Michael had gone on some dates together after the hospital incident, but then Jeremy and Christine had broken up and they didn’t want to leave him out in the cold, so they tried to include him as well. And then they all got a lot closer to Jake and they didn’t want to leave him out either, so they invited Jake to their hangouts, too. And then they just… Never really stopped.





	cuddle sesh

They weren’t really sure how it happened.

They never really confirmed anything. Sure, Rich and Michael had gone on some dates together after the hospital incident, but then Jeremy and Christine had broken up and they didn’t want to leave him out in the cold, so they tried to include him as well. And then they all got a lot closer to Jake and they didn’t want to leave him out either, so they invited Jake to their hangouts, too. And then they just… Never really stopped.

They went on dates, but they never asked each other out. They cuddled and kissed and made out a few times, but they never told each other how they felt. They were together, but they never confirmed that they were together. They just… Had an understanding. They belonged to each other. And that was that.

“Rich…” Jeremy mumbled sleepily. “Your knee’s poking me.”

“Mph…” Rich murmured, burrowing further into their little cuddle pile. He and Jeremy were huddled together in the middle, with Jake and Michael curled around them on either side protectively. Rich joked that their cuddle piles usually followed the ‘law of the penguins’ – small ones in the middle, tall ones on the outside.

“Rich, seriously.” Jeremy huffed, squirming slightly to try and move Rich’s knee away from him. “It’s annoying.”

“Jeremy,” Michael said warningly. “Quit it with the squirmy Jermy, please? I just wanna cuddle right now, dude.”

“Oh! S-Sorry…” Jeremy mumbled, leaning back into Michael’s warmth. Michael smiled, curling his arms around Jeremy’s waist gently.

“It’s fine.” He smiled, pressing his lips to Jeremy’s temple. Rich whined, shuffling forward so he was pressed back against Jeremy’s chest.

“Quit moving!” He demanded, slinging his arm across the two of them to keep them from moving.

“Hey…” Jake huffed sleepily, shifting across the bed so his chest was pressed back up against Rich’s spine, propping his chin on Rich’s head. “I want in, too.”

“Sorry, Jake!” They all said gently, Jeremy leaning up over Rich’s head to kiss Jake’s nose.

“Aww!” Rich cooed, pressing his lips to the dip between Jeremy’s collarbone and smirking at his little squeak. “Cutie.”

“Shut up…” Jeremy mumbled, looking away.

“I second that statement.” Michael grinned, kissing the back of Jeremy’s neck.

“Hey!” Jake whined, trying to lean down despite Rich’s head being in the way. “I wanna kiss too!”

“You already got a kiss!” Rich laughed, elbowing him gently. “Quit being greedy, dude.”

“No!” Jake protested. “You all got to kiss him, I want to, too!”

Jeremy smiled softly, leaning up so he and Jake were nose to nose.

“Hi.” He whispered.

“Hi.” Jake grinned, pecking his cheekbone.

“Well.” Rich smirked from where he was sandwiched between Jake and Jeremy. “I am _very_ much enjoying this.”

“Hey!” Michael warned. “C’mon, it’s cuddle time. Sexy time is for later.”

“Aww.” Rich pouted. “Little bit of sexy time?”

“No. Later.”

Rich grumbled, leaning his cheek against Jeremy’s chest. Jeremy sighed, soaking up his boyfriends combined warmth.

Boyfriends.

The very word made Jeremy’s stomach clench. Were they boyfriends? They kissed, they went on dates, they’d done, uh, _other stuff_ together. But they’d never actually confirmed anything. What even was this? A casual thing? Friends with benefits?

“Jeremy?” Michael frowned, nosing his cheek gently. “You’re all stiff. You okay, baby?”

Normally, that pet name would make his heart flutter and spine shiver with excitement. But now? He felt his chest constrict and his stomach turn uneasily.

“Jer?” Rich said from where his head was resting against Jeremy’s collarbone. He tilted his head so he could press his lips to Jeremy’s chest, right above his heart. The kiss was slightly muted through his shirt, but it still made him whimper helplessly.

“Hey.” Jake said softly, but seriously. “Jer, what’s up?”

“Nothing.” Jeremy whispered, trying to hide his face in Rich’s hair. “I-It’s nothing, I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry.” Michael said firmly, nuzzling Jeremy’s jaw. “Talk to us, babe.”

Jeremy whined in the back of his throat, the affectionate pet name suddenly feeling so… _wrong_ for him.

“Is it…” Rich whispered quietly, eyes widening with concern. “Jeremy – i-is it the SQUIP? There’s gotta be some red around here somewhere – Michael?”

“On it!”

“No!” Jeremy cried, turning awkwardly to keep Michael from jumping out of bed. “No, i-it’s fine, really, it’s nothing, I-“

They were all looking at him, all so concerned, so worried. He didn’t deserve it. He didn’t deserve any of this. They could be doing so much more than having to fret over his numerous dumb panic attacks, they’d be so much happier without him, _everything about him was so terrible-_

“Jeremy!” Jake said firmly, his powerful voice cutting through Jeremy’s worries. Jeremy squeaked, screwing his eyes shut and tensing, like he was waiting for a hit.

“Jeremy…” Rich murmured, taking Jeremy’s face in his hands. “You’re crying, baby.”

Oh fuck, he was.

“Sorry – I’m sorry…” He whispered brokenly, swiping at his face roughly.

“Don’t be sorry, Jer.” Michael said softly, pressing a comforting kiss behind his ear that only made Jeremy cry harder.

“I’m sorry!” He whimpered, curling in on himself protectively. “I-I don’t know why – I don’t – I’m sorry…”

Jake, Rich and Michael all shared a look. They didn’t know what to do. How could they help? Rich whined helplessly, wrapping his arms around Jeremy’s waist and trapping him in a big bear hug. Michael stroked up and down Jeremy’s legs and hips, humming softly into Jeremy’s neck even though he hated how his voice sounded, because he knew Jeremy loved it. Jake reached over and stroked Jeremy’s hair gently, whispering sweet nothings and soft encouragements until Jeremy was able to talk again.

“I just…” Jeremy said tearfully. “What is this?”

“What d’you mean, Jer?” Rich asked, nuzzling him comfortingly.

“Is this – this whole _thing_ …” Jeremy whimpered. “Is it even real?”

“What?” Michael frowned.

“It’s just – w-we never really said anything…” Jeremy mumbled. “Like, about us. What we are. We just – d-do this, and… And that’s that. But I don’t actually… We never actually _say_ …”

“Jeremy.” Jake sighed fondly. “Are we seriously having the ‘what are we’ talk when we’ve been cuddling for about two hours straight?”

“Two hours gay.” Michael and Rich corrected.

“Fuck buddies don’t do that, Jeremy.” Jake continued, ignoring the other two. “Jeremy, we go on dates, we kiss, we have movie nights and snuggle and make each other breakfast, man! I can’t speak for Rich and Michael, but I kinda assumed it was obvious.”

“Was for me.”

“Me too.”

“I-I know all that…” Jeremy muttered. “But we still never said anything, and – I’m sorry, it’s dumb-“

“Don’t be sorry.” Michael said gently. “And it’s not dumb. None of your feelings are dumb. Just talk to us, Jer.”

“I just…” Jeremy sighed. “I just want to know if this is real… I-I’m sorry if I messed this all up, but I can’t – I don’t want you guys to just get tired of this and walk away. I-If it really means something, I… I just wanna make sure.”

“Of course it does.” Rich says firmly, eyes almost heartbroken. “Jeremy – a-all of you – I love all of you. Okay? I wouldn’t – I would _never_ just walk away from you guys like that.”

“Me neither.” Jake added. “’Course I wouldn’t. You guys are the best.”

“Me too.” Michael smiled, kissing Jeremy’s cheek. “You’re all awesome and I love every single one of you.”

“… Oh.” Jeremy mumbled awkwardly. “Well – I-I love you guys, too. All of you. So much.” He tried to hide his red face in his pillow. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to be so… Stupid.”

“Aww, that’s okay, Jer!” Rich cooed, pecking his nose. “I like dating a hot dumbass.”

Michael grinned, nuzzling the back of Jeremy’s neck. “Seconded!”

“Thirded!” Jake declared. He paused, frowning. “Is that right?”

“Wow, two hot dumbasses?” Rich whistled, impressed. “Lemme go adjust my pants real quick.”

“Shut up!” Jeremy laughed. “Seriously, I – I love you guys too.”

“Good.” Michael smiled, shifting and pushing gently so they were all pressed against each other firmly. “Can we cuddle now? I’m tired.”

“How do you think Jeremy feels? He just had a whole ass breakdown!” Jake smirked mischievously, leaning over Rich’s head to kiss all of their foreheads before going back to using Rich’s hair as a pillow. “Night, guys.”

“Night.” Rich yawned, tucking his face into Jeremy’s chest.

Michael gave a small smile, resting his cheek on Jeremy’s head. “G’night.”

Jeremy was too tired to bite back his massive grin. He nestled into Michael’s warm chest, his nose brushing Rich’s forehead, Jake’s breath fanning through his hair. He yawned quietly, soaking up the combined warmth of his boyfriends.

Boyfriends.

Jeremy quite liked that word now.

 “Goodnight.” He smiled, finally drifting off to sleep.


End file.
